1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector which can securely retain conductive contacts thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector retains conductive contacts in an insulative housing by a plurality of barbs interference fitting with the dielectric housing. Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 81205708 and 82200883 disclose a respective conventional electrical connector. Referring to FIG. 4, a respective conventional electrical connector includes an insulative housing 51 and a plurality of conductive contacts 50. Each of the conductive contacts 50 comprises a mounting portion 52 which is received in the insulative housing 51 and secures the conductive contact 50 in the insulative housing 51. The mounting portion 52 forms a plurality of barbs 55 extending outwardly from each edge thereof. A mating portion 53 extends upwardly from the mounting portion 52 for electrically contacting with mating electronic components (not shown). The contact 50 includes a tail portion 54 extending downwardly from the mounting portion 52 for electrically contacting with a corresponding printed circuit board (not shown).
In assembly, the barbs 55 of the mounting portion 52 is interference fitted with the insulative housing 51 and, therefore, the conductive contact 50 is mounted in the insulative housing 51. For an electrical contact transmitting electric power and thus having a largecross sectional area, the mounting manner described above is not stable. When contacts are inserted into a corresponding printed circuit board, they will sway to affect the electrical connection between the electric connector and the printed circuit board.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which securely retains contacts in an insulative housing, whereby, a stable electrical connection between a mating electrical equipment and a corresponding printed circuit board can be achieved.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of conductive contacts received in the dielectric housing. At least one contact of the conductive contacts transmits electric power. The insulative housing defines a plurality of receiving passageways for receiving the conductive contacts. The receiving passageways each comprise a pair of opposite side walls and an upper wall between the side walls. The side wall defines a mounting channel on a rear end thereof. Each of the conductive contact includes a retaining portion, a mating portion extending forwardly from the retaining portion and a tail portion extending rearwardly from the retaining portion. Both the retaining portion and the mating portion are received in the receiving passageway. The mounting portion forms on each edge thereof a pair of mounting shoulders received in the mounting channels and a plurality of barbs interference fitting with the side walls of the receiving passageway. The mounting portion forms a plurality of projections on a face thereof for interference fitting with the upper wall of the receiving passageway. The conductive contacts are securely retained in the receiving passageways by the mounting shoulder, the barbs and the projections engaging with the dielectric housing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.